<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Extra Curricular Activity by QuinLovacursedshitheymakewhentheyaremad (QuinLova)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28206720">Extra Curricular Activity</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuinLova/pseuds/QuinLovacursedshitheymakewhentheyaremad'>QuinLovacursedshitheymakewhentheyaremad (QuinLova)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Smutcember 2020 [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Punch-Out!! (Video Games), Super Smash Brothers, Wii Fit (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Yoga, Anal Sex, F/M, Gym Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Seduction, Simultaneous Orgasm, Teasing, Yoga</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:14:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>767</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28206720</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuinLova/pseuds/QuinLovacursedshitheymakewhentheyaremad</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After sitting down with his trainer for a bit, Little Mac reveals a secret, and Wii Fit Trainer...helps him with it?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Little Mac/Wii Fit Trainer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Smutcember 2020 [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2031715</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Extra Curricular Activity</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Requested by a friend from twitter.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>Breath in.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Breath out.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Left Right Left Right.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>That’s how it’s done!</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Little Mac opened his eyes, looking at the people finishing up their stretches around him, and stepping off the mats. As he too, finished his exercise, he heard the harmonious voice of The Wii Fit Trainer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That was amazing everyone, each and every one of you were amazing, I can’t wait to see you guys next spring!” Wii Fit Trainer said, her hands clasped together in joy. The gym had to take its winters off, due to low profits. As the patrons slowly spilled out, it soon came down to The Boxer and The Trainer. Moving out of the downward dog position, Little Mac staggered to a table, grabbing a plastic water bottle off of it. Guzzling it down, Little Mac heard the steps of Wii Fit Trainer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Exhausted, huh?” Little Mac silently nodded, trying to make sure she didn’t spot him watching her breasts go up and down with every step. “Before we leave, can we chat quickly?” Little Mac nodded again, sitting down at a nearby bench. Wii Fit Trainer wrapped her hands around Mac’s, showing a slight blush. “You really had potential to make it to the big ranks. Why'd you quit boxing?” Little Mac looked down, uttering three words.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just some insecurities.” Wii Fit Trainer touched her heart, holding back tears.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What kind of insecurities?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I… I haven’t even had my first kiss yet.” Blushing even more, Wii Fit Trainer sat back, surprised.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m… sorry to hear that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wii Fit…?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...Yeah?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can I… have my first time with you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mac… I liked you too.” Wii Fit Trainer pressed up against Little Mac, pushing her breasts against Mac’s own chest. Feeling it, Mac quickly turned red, and his pants became tight, mainly around the zipper area. “How do you wish to begin this… exercise?” Wii Fit Trainer seductively muttered, trailing her fingers across Mac’s face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I...uh… have some ideas.” Mac lowered his shorts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Breath in.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Breath out.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>That’s how it’s done!</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After making sure to lock the door and turn off the lights, Little Mac and Wii Fit Trainer were now making out against one of the yoga mats. With the lightweight Little Mac on top, his boner-containing shorts grinded against the yoga pants Wii Fit Trainer had on, even though she had taken her tank top off, leaving a tiger print bra. Little Mac’s hands were positioned behind Wii Fit Trainer’s torso, allowing him to squeeze her ass. Meanwhile, Mac had taken his off tank top off, which left Wii Fit Trainer to hold onto his abs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Reaching her face up, Wii Fit Trainer kissed up and down Little Mac’s neck, quietly giggling like a schoolgirl. Managing to move down to his abs, Wii Fit Trainer slowed her kissing, embracing the feeling of his pecs against her lips. Moaning from the ecstasy, she continued kissing the lines between the 6 pack. Feeling Little Mac’s penis poke against her yoga pants, Wii Fit Trainer suddenly gained a blush. Moving her face up again, Wii Fit Trainer had her mouth meetup with Little Mac’s ear.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That was just the warm up, are you ready to feel the burn?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wii Fit Trainer was now facing the floor again, Little Mac’s penis inside her arse. She had to admit, without the restriction of being quiet, as everyone else at the gym had left for the night, Little Mac was an absolute monster of a man, even for his supposed first time. With heavy grunts and vibrations, Wii Fit Trainer somehow felt.... Safe? Deciding to ignore her inner voice, Wii Fit Trainer simply let herself go, and embraced her horniness.  “Mac… oh my god… That feels so…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wii Fit Trainer, I think I’m gonna…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Count of three!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“One...Two...THREEEEEEEE!” Little Mac and Wii Fit Trainer both harmoniously screeched, finishing at the same time. Feeling Mac pull out, Wii Fit Trainer breathed in, recuperating from the events of the last few hours.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mac… that was really good.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait, give me a sec here, Wii Fit Trainer.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course.” Wii Fit Trainer then moaned again, feeling a slight bit more of Little Mac’s cum land on her ass. As she put her clothes back on, Little Mac breathed in.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That was really amazing, Wii Fit Trainer.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey,” Wii Fit Trainer sat down, her blue and white striped panties covering any evidence it happened. “If you ever feel… those pressures again, call me, I don’t have much else to do during the winter anyways.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mac nodded and grabbed her business card off the counter.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Probably gonna be the last story for Smutcember 2020, if I find the time with all this holiday shit, I might make a Konosuba one, but no promises.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>